Pápežský States
Tomáš IX |leadertitle2 = Kardinal Nephew |leader2 = Paulos Haymanot |legislature = none |totalgdp = 5,647,609,460,927 DTE |percapitagdp = 56,480 DTE |area = 1,739,100 km² |population = 100,000,000 |currency = Telar (DTE) |driveson = Right |internettld = .de }} The Pápežský States (Daralian:Pápežský štát) were a collection of Deltarian territories under the direct rule of the Pápež of the Terran Patriarchal Church (3742-49, 3859-75)) in central Majatra, bordering Jakania to the South, Kalopia to the East, the Majatran Sea to the North, Jelbania to the North-West, and Lake Majatra to the South-West. History The Pápežský States were 'gathered together' in 3742 when a clerical-aristocratic coalition (the Great Pápežsky League) won a landslide in Veche elections and ousted the Czar Jaromir III the Terrible. The coalition asked Pápež Augustus III to assume the position of head of state of the Deltarian territories, which he accepted. Social and class conflicts led to the election of the radical Mircea I as successor to the worldly Augustus III in 3746. His radicalism tore apart the clerical-aristocratic coalition and the nobility took power in a coup in 3748. Less than three years later, the monarchy returned to Deltaria, displacing the aristocratic regime. In June 3859 the Great Pápežsky League returned once again in a time of uncertainty and won legislative elections. They once again asked the Pápež Augustus IV to take over governance of the Deltarian lands, which he agreed to do. This was formally done in April 3860 and the Pápež proclaimed that he would govern from his seat in Dolinka. economic weakness led to the beginning of reforms in 3865 by Papez Tomas IX which led to Deltarian independence in 3875. Geography Government National Government The Pápež was the head of state and government of the Pápežský States. He was elected by the Holy Sobor usually from amongst its membership - the Kardinals and senior Archbiskups of the Church. The Pápež's authority is technically absolute but the decentralisation and presence of powerful landowning nobles, military and religious orders significantly limits the Pápež's power to mostly management of external affairs and national defence. The Secretariat was the executive national government. The highest ranking Secretary is the Kardinal Nephew appointed by the Pápež. He is usually a relative or favourite of the Pápež and is in charge of running the Pápež's office.. The Secretariat takes care of temporal affairs and some of its members are lay persons. Holy Sobor In later years th Veche served as national legislature in the Pápežský States, previously only the Holy Sobor acted as an advisory council for the Pápež and his administration. It is made up of 600 elected by the various classes in the country. The Pápež issues in the form of Bulls, edicts with the force of law and the Holy Sobor gives its formal assent in a konzistoř (consistory). Local Government Local government was composed of several types of governmental units - from autocratic and direct noble rule, democratically elected local councils and appointed city councils. The States are very decentralised and local governments handle the vast majority of domestic policy making. The local governments are allowed to set taxes and write their own budgets leading to great variation in provision of services across the country. Military The military was a hodgepodge consisting of a large national army (the Pápežský Guard), the Papez's personal guard - the Huskarles and several private armies sworn to the nobles and religious orders in Deltaria and the Holy Lands. All were bound to serve at the Pápež's command during periods of conflict. The Kapitan General was effectively the Commander-in-Chief of the Pápežský Guard. He was appointed by the Pápež, generally from the nobility and often was the Pápež's lay nephew. Foreign Relations The country maintains an active foreign policy, officially guided by the interests of Hosianism and the Church but in effect guided by pragmatism and seeking to expand the Church's influence and numbers. The Papezsky States remain a member of the Tripartite Alliance and have rejoined the Majatran Union. Economy The Pápežský States had an economy driven by agriculture and heavy industry. The northern, eastern and south eastern parts tend to have an agricultural and rural economy while the central, southern and western parts have a much more industrialised economy and a more urbanised populace. The country's considerable defence industry is concentrated in the far south, particularly the old capital Čachtice The nobility's estates are concentrated in the north, east and south-eastern parts and are possibly responsible for the inefficient agrarian economy based on the open field system. The practice of serfdom is also thought to reduce economic efficiency and again is prevalent in the more economically backward parts of the country. There are some significant oil reserves in southern Alazinder and considerable mineral deposits in Ushalande and western Doron Akigo along the border with Jelbania. Fishing is a big part of the local economy on the shores of Lake Majatra and in the north, along the coast of the Majatran Sea. Demographics The Pápežský States were a multi-ethic country with the largest ethnic groups being the Delics, Dunics, Selucics and Jelbics. Smaller minorities of Watembo, Manoush, Majatrans and Turjaks are found in the country as well. The vast majority of all these groups are Terran Patriarchals. Category:Majatra Category:Deltaria Category:Terran Patriarchal Church